


I'm Having the Time of My Life (if only you were there to share it with me)

by the5leggedCricket



Series: Time of Our Lives [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had been the one to leave Arthur behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Having the Time of My Life (if only you were there to share it with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9gF0HXew8c) song.

“And the National Television Award for Best Director goes to… Merlin Emrys!”  
  
Merlin doesn’t expect the thump on his back and he nearly falls out of his chair. When he looks next to him, Arthur is beaming proudly, amused lights dancing in his eyes. Merlin shoots a grin back and walks up to the stage.  
  
***  
  
As soon as the door opens Merlin walks in, going straight to the couch.  
  
He looks up at Arthur.  
  
“They want me to go to America!”  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“They bought the rights to _Time of Our Lives_ and now they want me to direct it again.”  
  
“Are you going to?”  
  
“I don’t—Maybe?” _Please ask me to stay._  
  
“That’s… That’s great.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be gone for long. Just the one project and then I’d be coming back.” _To you._  
  
“It’s not as if I’m going to _miss_ you, _Mer_ lin.”  
  
“We’d keep in touch. Email, phone…” _Come with me. I’m begging you. We can go together._  
  
“Of course.”  
  
***  
  
Gwen and Morgana are there to wave him goodbye as he boards the plane. Arthur isn’t.  
  
***  
  
“I’m sorry, you have reached a number that is no longer in service.”  
  
***  
  
“And the Oscar for Best Director goes to… Merlin Emrys!”  
  
He braces himself for the thump he has come to expect, but nothing happens. When Merlin looks to his side, his colleagues are grinning at him. _Right. How could I forget?_  
  
Merlin walks towards the stage, faltering only once, but luckily never losing his balance. A fake smile that doesn’t reach his eyes is plastered on his face.  
  
When he finally stands behind the microphone, a too heavy award in his hands, he swallows the lump in his throat away. Still, his voice is thick when he speaks.  
  
“I would like to thank my—” _muse, my reason for living, my everything,_ “—best friend for everything that he’s done. Without him, I would have never stood here. Thank you, Arthur, this one’s for you.” _Please come back to me. I miss you. I’m sorry that I left._  
  
***  
  
“I’m sorry, you have reached a number that is no longer in service.”  
  
***  
  
When they offer Merlin even more projects, he accepts.  
  
***  
  
“I’m sorry. Who is this?”  
  
“Sorry, wrong number.”  
  
***  
  
5 years and 8 awards later, Merlin has had enough. His last project has just finished, there are no boy- or girlfriends, no friends or even acquaintances in the picture… He’s ready to go home. He packs a single bag and goes to the airport, leaving everything behind.  
  
***  
  
“You have no new messages.”  
  
***  
  
There is no one waiting for him when his plane lands. He hauls a cab and goes to his mother’s home. No, _his_ home now. Everything’s still as his mother left it. It offers little comfort.  
  
***  
  
When he drops down next to the gravestone, he doesn’t plan on ever leaving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/737550.html).
> 
> Any and all feedback welcome.


End file.
